


I am not afraid to fall

by marksondaejae



Series: Markson daily dose [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, i know I am laste, is just markson being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: Jackson gets to meet the man of his life in a cold winter day.





	I am not afraid to fall

“Jackson, would you like to try the kissing booth?” Maria, one of the cheerleaders asks, slipping her hand around Jackson’s torso. “We are gathering funds for this year Christmas camp.”

“We as in…?” Jaebum, one of Jackson’s best friends asks. He separates the others two and wraps his arm around their shoulders.

“We as in the community who organize the trip,”

“But aren’t the seniors doing it; since when are you a senior?” Jaebum asks, raising one of his eyebrows. It must be cool to do that. Jackson tried several times without success.

“Well, you see-“ she pretends that is thinking, but in the end, she starts to smirk. “I am dating one of the senior guys.”

“Figure out that much,” Jackson replies, pushing Jaebum’s arm off of his shoulder. “Who should I kiss?”

“There’s this senior, Jenny, you can kiss her, but since I know that you like the other gender as well, you can kiss Mark.” She says, pointing in the distance to someone who has his back to them arranging something on the kissing booth.

“Well, I am going to put a penny on Jenny’s bowl,” Jaebum says, eyeing Jackson. “Coming?”

“I am not interested.” Jackson shrugs his shoulders and waves at his friend to go along without him. “But, let me take a pic so I can send it to Jinyoung,”

“I said I’ll leave a penny, not that I will kiss her.” Jaebum defends himself. Jinyoung and Jaebum are boyfriends, but unfortunately for Jaebum, the other is studying in another high school.

In the end, Jackson decided, that he should donate some money as well, if he reconsiders and wants to go to that stupid health camp, anyway, it’s the Christmas spirit, he should play his part.

He was about to drop the penny on Jenny’s bowl, when he noticed the other person standing at the other booth, smiling at a long way of girls. He is really beautiful, with black bangs covering his forehead, with a toothy smile that could kill you any moment. He is that kind of beautiful that you stop in traffic and eventually get hit by a car.

“What was his name again?” Jackson asks, elbowing Maria. “I didn’t see him around.”

“His name is Mark, and you are an idiot for not observing him before, but he is in the film club and rarely socializes with anyone who isn’t senior as well.”

“Great,” Jackson smirks turning to look at the long line that waits to kiss Mark. “I think I will kiss him after my first class, the line is too long.”

 

  
Jackson didn’t get the chance to kiss Mark that day. When he was free on lunch break, the kissing booth that Mark had was closed. Later, when Maria told him that it opened again he got caught up in the fencing training until later in the evening.

Now, he is gathering his things on his bag, he puts his winter coat on and makes his way out of the school, buttoning it in the process. The long fencing training takes him a lot of times, but he won’t change it for anything else.

The school has this big Christmas tree with lots of decorations and is lighten up by Christmas lights, just like a dream, but what suppresses Jackson, even more, is a light in one of the clubs offices brighten lighter than the little multi colors lights of Christmas. He stops by the window to pick inside. He sees the kissing guys, putting some papers into a school bag.

His luck may be on his part today.

“Done with the kissing booth?” Jackson asks, leaning in the doorway, looking at Mark.

The other looks surprised at the younger, probably because he doesn’t know who Jackson is. Jackson wants to hit his head on something at the realization.

“I haven’t seen you trying, though,” Mark replies, with a small smile on his face.

Jackson can’t believe that he actually finds that smile attractive, like how, can just a simple smile can make his heart beat so faster?

“I haven’t had the chance; will you do it tomorrow too?” Jackson crosses his fingers at the back, praying that Mark will be viable tomorrow too.

“Oh God, no,” Mark groans, taking his coat from a nearby chair and starts to dress up. “My lips will be in pain from kissing so many girls again.”

Jackson sighs a bit jealous of the girls for having the chance to kiss Mark; uncrossing his fingers he extends his hand to Mark. “I am Jackson, by the way.”

Mark takes Jackson’s hand to shake, and oh God, Mark’s hand is so warm and welcoming, that Jackson lingered a few more seconds taking in the pleasurable feeling of the other hand. “I am Mark,”

Jackson looks at how Mark takes the bowl with the money and puts it a closet, taking from his coat a key, probably to lock it up.

“Wait up; I want to contribute to the Christmas camp as well.” Jackson jumps up, afraid that he really lost his chance of a kiss from the handsome boy.

Mark takes the bowl back from the closet and extends it to Jackson. “Thank you so much, people now days don’t care too much about sharing, they want to go camping but they don’t know how many costs it has.”

Jackson takes his wallet from his backpack and takes a good amount of money. Goodbye his new pair of jeans, but Mark is smiling so sweetly and he can’t say no to that.

To be honest, Jackson is kind of ashamed to ask for the kiss, so he waits impatiently for Mark to place the bowl back, to lock it with the key. He kind of felt disappointed when Mark took his backpack from the office desk and said that he has to lock the office as well.

“I haven’t seen you around even though you are a senior,” Jackson says, waiting for Mark to lock the office, why he is still lingering around Mark instead of going home it’s still a mystery.

“Well, you don’t pay attention to insignificant things,” Mark replies turning to Jackson. “But I am glad you noticed me now.”

Jackson wants the earth to open up and eat him at the stupidity he said before because Mark replies kind of left him a bit ashamed of him. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

“That’s alright, I wasn’t on display either.” Mark laughs taking on the exit way, followed by a red Jackson. “I noticed you around, however.”

Jackson isn’t sure how he should reply to that, but his face responded instead of him by heating up even more, to the point when he thinks that looks like a tomato.

“I’ve seen you on this fencing competition between our high school and Grand.” Mark continues, not waiting for Jackson to say anything else. “You did pretty well; I’ve seen you in the high school magazine as well.”

Something in Jackson feels warm and homey like he never felt before. It’s a strange feeling making a conversation with someone who you just barely met and feel this comfy way. “Well, I didn’t want to appear in the magazine, but they pleaded and pleaded that I gave up eventually.”

Mark pushes the school front doors open and lets Jackson pass by. “It was nice meeting you Jackson,” Mark offered a small hand wave to Jackson. “I parked my car over there and I guess you go toward the bus station.”

Jackson nods, trying not to let his disappointment show. “Well, Mark, see you around then.”

Jackson gave one last wave to Mark and left for the bus. He kind of hoped to continue his discussion with Mark, to see how the older is thinking; maybe they could get along just fine. He now is left without money and without a kiss, but at least he made Mark happy. Again, he doesn’t understand why his feeling of waiting to see Mark happy.

 

  
Jackson looks around the school cafeteria; maybe he can spot the black mop of hair in the crowd, but with no luck. “Where could he be?”

“Who?” Jaebum asks, raising his head from his phone. He spends his free time texting his boyfriend like he doesn’t have better things to do.

“Youngjae, have you seen him?” Jackson lies smoothly. He isn’t quite ready to say that he may develop a crush on the handsome senior.

“Are you an idiot or are you pretending? Youngjae didn’t come to school today, he got the flu.” Jaebum replies and turns back to his phone. He smiles at whatever his boyfriend sent him and Jackson becomes jealous.

He stuffs his mouth with fries when he spots Mark walking out of the cafeteria doors. He stands up, not giving Jaebum any explanation and runs after the older.

He sees Mark entering the club office and he is about to enter too but remembers that he doesn’t have any idea what he will do after that. Ok, he wants to talk to Mark, but he can’t just go and say ‘hey, I would like to talk’, because that will be weird, and Jackson doesn’t want to be weird, not when comes to Mark.

He was about to turn and leave when Mark exits the office with lots of books on his hands. “Jackson, can you help me?”

Jackson pretends to look surprised when Mark calls him and turns around with big puppy eyes. “Of course,”

Mark hands him the books with a thankful smile. “Bring them to the library, are under my name,” Mark says flashing one of his toothy shiny smiles. “I have to run, see you.”

Jackson looks after Mark, doubt funded, not really processing what just happened. He looks at the books on his hands then back where Mark just stood and forth. “Well, you deserve it,”

 

 

Jackson is in his middle of Math class when his phone announced him that he has a new message. He looks up at the teacher to make sure that he is out of the vision and opens the phone.

He received a message from an unknown number saying that they want to treat Jackson dinner as a thank you offer after school today, and plus they will be waiting for him at the school gates.

Jackson spent his class thinking of whom could have been the message. Of course, he could have messaged back and ask who the hell is on the other side, but thinking back at it, probably it was a joke and he didn’t want to add any more wood to the fire.

 

 

The next day, Jackson arrived at school white from snow. He likes the snow, but not when he wanted to walk toward school and think about Mark, that has been a bad idea.

  
“Well, what else can we expect from Jackson Wang?” Jaebum laughs, helping his friend to shake the snow off of Jackson’s coat. “You should have taken the bus.”

  
“Yes, I should, but I am Jackson so deal with it,” Jackson replies back, putting in his backpack his hat and gloves. “I am so tired.”

  
“I can say, you practically swam trough snow.” Jaebum puts an arm around Jackson and drags him to their first class. “But don’t worry; we are going to celebrate my success this evening with hot chocolate.”

  
Jaebum had taken his driving license yesterday, and now he is practically on the ninth cloud.

  
Jackson notices Mark looking at him from afar, but when Jackson was about to wave the older turned around, leaving Jackson with his hand in midair, frowning. Why would the older look so hard at him?

  
“Jinyoung is coming too and he will bring his friend with.” Jaebum continues his rant, not even noticing the sad face of his friend.  
  


 

 

Jackson is looking out of a small café window at the snowflakes flying around and eventually landing down. He feels nostalgic listening to the Christmas carols that the place plays. Jaebum left for the bathroom, leaving Jackson to wait for Jinyoung and his friend.

He still thinks about the look Mark gave him this morning. They aren’t best friends, hell, he isn’t sure if they can be called friends just from one interaction, but Jackson felt that Mark is special, that he can talk to Mark easily and become friends in no time, but he was wrong.

“Jackson,” He looks up to meet Jinyoung and surprise, surprise, beside him is standing Mark, dressed in black jeans, a black coat and a big scarf covering half his face. His cheeks are red and the tip of his nose even redder, and his eyes so clear that you can see the whole world in it. Jackson wants to jump out of the window at those troughs.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson replies, smiling at the other. “Mark, I never thought I will meet you here.”

“Same for you,” Mark replies taking off his scarf and coat, followed by Jinyoung. Jinyoung takes a seat across Jackson meanwhile Mark takes a seat beside him, probably wanting to let Jinyoung and Jaebum seat beside each other.

“Where is Jaebum?”

“Bathroom,” Jackson shakes his head at Jinyoung. It’s so adorable annoying to see those two being lovey-dovey around each other.

“So, you two know each other?” Jinyoung turns to Mark, handing him one of the menus he found on the table.

“We go to the same school.” Mark replies looking through the menu, seen each other a couple of times, but that is all.”

That hurt, it surely did, but Mark is telling the truth, they aren’t friends, they just happen to know each other. Why does the statement kind of hurts and why Jackson really wants to be friends with Mark?

“Baby,” Jaebum appear behind his boyfriend. He leans and kisses lightly Jinyoung on the lips.

Jackson turns his head, not wanting to be a witness of this affectionate display. He could see Mark doing the same.

“Oh, the handsome boy Jackson was searching the other day.” Jaebum points at Mark then he looks at Jackson. “Didn’t know Jinyoung is friends with you. I am Jaebum.”

“Nice to meet you Jaebum, I am Mark,” Mark replies with a soft smile on his face. He turns to look at Jackson with a questioning look and Jackson wants to crawl under the table.

“I never said that, Jaebum.” Jackson defends himself looking at his friend with pleading eyes. The truth is that he doesn’t even remember saying something like that.

“Of course you did, you were stuffing your mouth with food and said it so quietly that I barely heard.” Jaebum isn’t a good friend at all. Jackson should consider his friendship. “And I am sure you were talking about him because you complained about how you gave him money and didn’t receive the kiss.”

“Let’s order,” Jackson says out loud waving his hand toward a waiter. He wants the discussion to be over. He doesn’t want to face Mark ever again.

“Oh my, I totally forget about that, I thought that you just wanted to donate the money,” Mark says just before the waiter to arrive.

Jackson doesn’t know what is more embarrassing; calling Mark cute or the kiss thing.

“Wow, next semester I am transferring schools, it seems like there happens a lot of things,” Jinyoung adds after the waiter left with their order.

Jackson dares to look at Mark for a second, but when he notices Mark’s eyes on him, he decided that this is the end of his life, that he won’t have any social life anymore.

“I even asked Jackson on a date but he declined,” Mark says.

Now, every pair of eyes are on him, he can feel it burning at him, but the only thing that Jackson can hear over and over again is Mark sentence.

“Wait, wait,” Jackson waves his hands trying to make the tension go away. “He is lying, Mark never asked me on a date.”

Why his friends like to make fun of him, even Mark likes it now. Can't he be taken serious not even for a second?

“Now you are making me a liar?” Mark pouts, sticking his lower lip out. Jackson wants to kiss that pout away. “I feel offended.”

“Seriously guys, I am not lying,” Jackson says again lower this time because the waiter returned with their order.

They spent the rest of their little meet knowing Mark more, asking Jaebum questions about driving test and of course making fun of Jackson.

At the end, Jackson and Mark exchanged number phones because apparently Mark is good with Math and he is willing to help Jackson if the other wants to be the main character of his new movie.

Mark is in the movie club and they decided to put on a Christmas movie made by the president, which happened to be Mark, and Mark didn’t find someone willing to do that. Jackson accepted the offer because he really wanted to pass Math, not to enjoy more time and know Mark better.

 

 

Jackson is playing a game on his phone when he was announced that received a new message. He opens the application and his eyes move over a name that ends with a little heart in his contact. No one has to know that he wrote Mark contact with a heart after his name, ok?

He opens the message and for his shock, he sees a message that he knows very well above the new one. The guy who asked Jackson to go out days before was Mark. Now everything makes sense now; Jackson helping Mark with his books, Mark offering to treat Jackson as thank you, and Mark making fun of him that asked him on a date.

He really wants to hit his head on something right now. Why Jackson has to be so suspicious and decline an offer.

He runs his finger through his hair, trying to calm down a bit. What is Mark thinking of him now? He decided that what was done was done, and it’s time to start new. He is kind of grateful that Mark didn’t bash him out of his life completely.

It’s kind of scary just thinking about his feeling. How far has he come since he knows Mark? A week? Probably, but that doesn’t stop Jackson from falling for the older.  
After all, Jackson isn’t afraid to fall if Mark is the one who catches him.

 

 

Now Jackson is sitting alone with Mark, in Mark’s room, looking how the older plays with a video camera. The other put a bunch of files into his lap, apparently the scenario, but he has no time to study it, he is too busy analyzing Mark.

“So, what do you think?” Mark asks, raising his eyes from the camera to look at Jackson.

Jackson picks the papers in a flash, pretending to look over it. “I like it,” He smiles at Mark. He really hopes that the other didn’t notice.

“Ok, great,” Mark stands up letting his camera on the bed. “I guess we can start it now.”

Well, badly made Jackson of not reading it before. He spent the day freezing his brains out on a bench in the park, with Mark telling him to redo the scene. Who knew Jackson is a bad actor?

Then he meets some girl, who apparently is his partner and spent another three hours shooting a scene at the airport.

Now he is cuddled in Mark’s bed with a hot cup of tea in his hands and a blanket over his shoulder. “I hate the cold so much.”

“You were great; I am not disappointed at all,” Mark says ruffing Jackson’s hair as he tags on the blanket to put it better over Jackson. “I knew that I made a great decision making you the main character.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Jackson replies taking a sip from his cup. “I never saw me as an actor.”

Mark just smiles at Jackson and puts some books on his table. “Ready for Math?”

Jackson’s eyes go wild, he isn’t ready for that shit, no, no.” “Can we do it like another day? I am so tired that I could collapse here.”

“It is alright, you can sleep at my place.” Mark shrugs turning to look at Jackson with a sympathetic look. “Tomorrow is Sunday anyway,”

Jackson bites his bottom lip, trying to make a decision. Would it be alright to sleepover with his friend, because he knows that they are friends?

“Sure, we can share embarrassing stories about each other.” Jackson laughs at his stupid idea but when Mark looks at him with his beautiful smiles, he gets stuck.

That night, Mark lighten up his room with Christmas lights and shared his bed with Jackson, it feels so dreamlike and Jackson knows that soon he will say something stupid and will ruin their mood because let’s be serious, Jackson is that kind of guy.

“Mark, sorry for not showing that day,” Jackson says, searching Mark’s eyes.

“It’s alright, after some days I realized that I never said who was the message from,” Mark replies, with a soft smile that Jackson can barely see the dim lightroom. “I guess, I still have to make up for that time and for the other as well.”

Jackson can feel his heart starting to beat faster, not sure why, but that feeling of happiness and nervousness came back, just by some little words spoken by Mark. His mind going wild to the kiss Mark never got to give him back.

He closes his eyes when he feels Mark moving on the bed. He doesn’t want to see what is happening right now. It will be so disappointing if Mark will just change his position on the bed.

He holds his breath when he feels a hot breath on his lips, approaching his lips more and more. He can hear the beat of his heart and nothing else. When the little touch of Mark's lips came, he tried hard to respond or to depend on the kiss but something is keeping him there. He practically is knocking out with a little kiss.

“Now, I paid for the money.” Mark laughs and just then Jackson dares to open his eyes, but big mistake he made. Mark is looking down at him with his beautiful and clear eyes that Jackson doesn’t know what to do. He just looks up at Mark, trying to understand what is in the other eyes.

For his surprise, Mark leans in again pressing their lips together into another kiss. He breaks it before Jackson can do anything. “This is because I want to.” Mark kisses him again, this time depending the kiss.

Jackson wraps his fingers around Mark's hair, moving his mouth in sync with Mark.

 

 

“Sometimes it’s ok to fall,” Mark tells him the next day when they finally went on their first date, Math forgotten.

“Then I am going to fall,” Jackson says, squeezing Mark’s hand a bit. “Just like the snowflakes are falling on the ground, with no fear in the world, with no fear that the sun will melt them.”

Mark laughs at his little cheesy line and brings their intertwined hands to his lips, placing a small kiss on Jackson’s hand.

They end in a little café near Mark house, talking about their future, their dreams and sharing memories.

That Christmas Jackson wasn’t alone anymore and stuck with Jaebum and Jinyoung, now he has Mark at his side, sharing gifts and making new memories with.

On the New Year’s they watched the fireworks together, promising together a year full of happiness and love.

 

The end!!!


End file.
